Earth 763 Timeline
by AzureSpider
Summary: Just something I decided to do to give people greater insight into my Marvel Universe. This then is a timeline of events in my Marvel Universe Earth 763. Expect a lot of different story material here. Also be warned that this timeline will contain MAJOR spoilers for my other stories, so read at your own risk. Timeline is divided into different "eras".
1. Pre-History

**Author's Note: This is the timeline to my Marvel Universe, Earth 763. It begins with the universe's very inception (over 14 Billion years ago) to New Year's Day of 2100 CE. Don't worry, there aren't 14 billion pages here, but I did still try to include a lot in the timeline. For obvious reasons though I could not list every single thing about every single character in this timeline. Nevertheless, I tried to include as many important events as I could. **

**The timeline uses the BCE/CE system rather than the BC/AD system, but then the former is pretty standard for most timelines in real life at this point.**

**Disclaimer: This is of course, not in any way something I intend to sell until when or if I come to do work for Marvel and they let me make this a reality. Until then, this is purely fan-fiction, and all characters, locations, terminology, and all that other good stuff belongs to Marvel Comics. Long story short, I own nothing.**

**Disclaimer 2: Many events in this timeline from 2016 onward are shamelessly stolen from the _Dark Conspiracy _game I'm a part of, but done so with my DM/GM's consent. I do feel a bit bad about aping off of it, but in my defense, some of the things in that timeline _where _my ideas to begin with, so I guess that makes it kind of okay. Right?**

**Well, that's everything. I hope you enjoy both my timeline and my Character Guide!**

Earth 763 Timeline Part I: Pre-History

Over 14 Billion BCE-"The One Above All" (known to humans as G-d) creates the Earth 763 Universe. The Celestials are created shortly thereafter to serve as caretakers and jumpstarters of life across the universe. At an unknown date, the Celestials create the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hosts. Other cosmic entities also come into being around this time, including Eternity, Death, Lord Chaos, and Master Order. It is believed that the Phoenix Force also comes into being around this time. Some time between now and the birth of Galactus, the Six Infinity Gems are created.

Roughly 10 Billion BCE-An unidentified planet is destroyed by the cosmic ravager known as the Phoenix Force. In the aftermath of the planet's destruction the sole survivor Galan first becomes the cosmic entity Galactus.

c. 70 Million BCE-Uatu the Watcher is born, according to him.

c. 65 Million BCE-The end of the Cretaceous Period. A meteor from space impacts the Earth with sufficient force to decimate the Earth's population of dinosaurs. What dinosaurs are not exterminated in this fashion die from lack of resources. The future Godzilla/Gojira is born and manages to survive along with a few other dinosaurs on a land-mass that will eventually become the Savage Land, it's underground caverns filled with plant-life and water allowing these few dinosaurs to survive and prosper. At some undetermined point, Godzilla/Gojira manages to go into some kind of stasis beneath the waves, remaining in an unnatural hibernation for over 65 million years.

c. 63 Million BCE-Uatu the Watcher begins observing the Earth around this time.

c. 100,000 BCE-Asgard as it is most commonly recognized first appears with the emergence of it's kingdom, but the realm itself was in existence long before this time.

c. 89,000 BCE-An unknown individual acquires the six Infinity Gems and with them forms an all-powerful weapon known as the Infinity Gauntlet. This individual afterwards comes to be known as "The Forger".

c. 15,000 BCE-Selene Gallio is born in a pre-sunken Atlantis. Some time between now and 5000 BCE, Atlantis sinks.

c. 5000 BCE-Bor is born

c. 3500 BCE- Bor first takes the throne of Asgard. His son Odin is also born around this time.

**Author's Note: Some things to note:**

**1\. "The One Above All" is the supreme being in the Marvel Multiverse. The general idea is that he/it is in fact the actual writers of Marvel Comics, which kind of makes sense. This is also why TOAA sometimes physically resembles either Stan Lee or Jack "The King" Kirby.**

**2\. The Celestials are a group of cosmic entities who first appeared in _Eternals_ Issue 1 in 1976. They're kind of jerks actually, given that they wipe out races that fail to meet their standards of what is "acceptable" for a species. Both Earth and Asgard have had a few run-ins with them and have somehow managed to come out unscathed multiple times. What are the odds right?**

**3\. And yes, Godzilla exists in my Marvel Universe. Reason for this being that Godzilla does actually exist in Earth 616, and even fought the Avengers at one point, back when Marvel still had the rights to make Godzilla comics. This also means that mine is the only other reality in the Marvel Multiverse that Godzilla exists in. And at risk of sounding hubristic I think that's pretty awesome. **


	2. Ancient History

Earth 763 Timeline: Ancient History

2987 BCE-The first war with the Dark Elves occurs, with Asgard victorious.

c. 2700 BCE-En Sabah Nur is born. His Mutant powers manifest early on, first earning him his name in recognition of his being the first Mutant.

509 BCE-The Roman Republic first emerges.

c. 200-100 BCE-At some point during this century, Odin takes the throne of Asgard.

31 BCE-Rome first becomes an empire

50 CE-Selene Gallio attempts to drain the life-force of every person in Rome, but is foiled in her efforts.

c. 200s CE-Gladiator Decimus Flurius distinguishes himself in the arena before his Mutant power manifests and he transforms into a monstrous minotaur-like creature. He is soon after found and recruited by En Sabah Nur, now known as "Apocalypse", who gives Decimus the name "War" and turns him into his first of four Horsemen.

325 CE-Sanjar Javeed is born

350 CE-In Persia, Sanjar Javeed becomes one of Apocalypse's first minions, and Apocalypse re-names him "Death", his second Horseman.

476 CE-The Roman Empire falls

**Author's Note: Trivia time!  
**

**1\. Decimus Flurius and Sanjar Javeed are actual characters in 616, and did indeed occupy the roles of War and Death respectively, in service to Apocalypse. I'm pretty sure they were created by Rick Remender, or at the very least, used by him several times. Sanjar Javeed's given birth date is his actual given birth-date in 616.**

**2\. Selene's trying to drain the life force of every person in Rome is something she did actually try to do in 616.**


	3. Early Middle Ages

Earth 763 Timeline Part III: Early Middle Ages

666 CE-Mephisto and Dormammu's long-standing rivalry begins around this time.

905 CE-Skurge is born

950 CE-Surtr and his Fire Demons go on a rampage across the galaxy. To stop them Odin has the Dwarves who would later go on to make Thor's hammer create an indestructible suit of armor that Odin can project his consciousness into. With this armor, dubbed "The Destroyer", Odin is able to defeat Surtr and his fire demons and re-imprison them in their native realm of Muspelheim.

960 CE-Balder is born

963 CE-Thor is born

965 CE-The Frost Giants of Jotunheim go to war with Asgard. In the ensuing conflict Odin kills the Frost Giant King Laufey and then discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant named Loki, who he chooses to raise alongside his biological sons Thor and Balder. Sif and Amora are also born around this time.

977 CE-The Fourth Host of the Celestials comes to Asgard. Odin attempts to fend them off with the Destroyer Armor, only for the Celestials to effortlessly destroy it. They ultimately judge Asgard to be worthy of continuing anyway and thus spare it. Afterwards, Odin has the Destroyer Armor rebuilt.

1014 CE-The Kree Empire is first founded and begins interplanetary conquest.

**Author's Note: More trivia!**

**1\. Yes, the 666 is obviously a reference to the Number of the Beast. Figured it would work for a demon-centric event.**

**2\. Skurge is the real name of the Thor villain Executioner, who first appeared in Journey into Mystery 103, in 1964. **

**3\. The Frost Giant war in 965 also occurred in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, though Laufey was not killed by Odin in that version of it.**

**4\. The Celestials did come to Asgard in 616, and did indeed melt the Destroyer Armor like a wax candle.**

**5\. The founding of the Kree Empire in my Marvel Universe is the same year the Kree began a war with the Xandarians in the MCU.**


	4. High Middle Ages

Earth 763 Timeline Part IV: High Middle Ages

1066 CE-In exchange for his soul, Mephisto gives William the Conqueror the power he needs to best the English at the Battle of Hastings. The Normans thusly go on to conquer England, beginning what are traditionally thought of as the High Middle Ages. However, the loss of William's soul turns him into a brutal warlord who, in later years responds to resistance to his up-to-that point mild rule with shocking brutality and force.

1096 CE-The First Crusade begins

1099 CE-The First Crusade ends

1170 CE-Bennet du Paris is born

1191 CE-During the Third Crusade Bennet's Mutant powers manifest. Frightened by his powers and believing that he has been cursed by God, Bennet flees into the desert. There he is found by Apocalypse and convinced to join his cause. Some time between now and the 21st century, he takes the name "Exodus".

1197 CE-Loki cuts off Sif's blonde hair as a spiteful prank. Afterwards feeling remorse, he has made for her new raven hair, which only enhances her beauty and doubles her number of admirers. It also, incidentally, intensifies Loki's own lustful feelings towards her.

**Author's Note: Exodus is an actual character from 616, and his powers did indeed originate during the time of the Crusades. The main difference with my version is that here he is affiliated with Apocalypse, whereas in the comics he was more often affiliated with Magneto. **


	5. Later Middle Ages and Renaissance

Earth 763 Timeline Timeline Part V: High Middle Ages/Renaissance

1409 CE-Odin hides the Norn Stones in Norway. Their energy will later be harnessed by AIM and used to create the Cosmic Cube.

1413 CE-After a long list of indiscretions and trouble-making on her part, the Asgardian Amora is banished. Embittered, she vows revenge and over the ensuing years refashions herself into the Enchantress.

1431 CE-The future Count Dracula is born.

1453 CE-Constantinople, the heart of the Byzantine Empire, falls.

1462 CE-Muslim Turks sweep into Europe with a vast military force. Vlad Dracula is among the Christian forces who meet them in battle, and it is here that Vlad first develops a reputation for sadism, brutality, and literal bloodlust, coming to be known as "Vlad Tepes", or "Vlad the Impaler". He also embraces vampirisim around this time.

1473 CE-Yao, the future Ancient One, is born

1476/1477 CE-Vlad Dracula is deposed and believed killed. In actuality he survives and continues to menace the world from the shadows as a Vampire, culling many others into his undead ranks over the following centuries.

1489 CE-The Ancient One first learns magic as a young man in the Himalayan village of Kamar-Taj. Over the ensuing years he accumulates magical power and is eventually bestowed the title of Sorcerer Supreme.

1490 CE-The cult of Ninjas known as the Hand is first founded around this time.

1491 CE-A rogue clone of the Inheritor Morlun is stranded on Earth 763, and begins devouring Totemistic beings that he comes across.

1492 CE-Christopher Columbus "discovers" North America, though his being the first to do so is a claim that will be heavily disputed in the ensuing centuries. The many atrocities he commits while in the "New World" will also add to his controversial reputation.

1546 CE-The country of Latveria is first founded. On April 23rd William Shakespeare is born in Stratford-On Avon.

1582 CE-The Kree/Skrull war begins for reasons that have been lost to history.

1602 CE-The Archangel Zarathos is cast out of heaven. Mephsito then gets his hands on him and subsequently drives him mad, in the process turning him into a demonic spirit of Vengeance.

1637-1638 CE-The Shimabara Rebellion takes place in Japan. During the conflict, the Hand sell their services to the Tokugawa Shogunate and help them attain victory in the conflict.

1666 CE-On the 1,000th Anniversary of his rivalry with Dormammu, Mephisto begins the longstanding tradition of bonding Zarathos to various human hosts, creating the first ever predecessors to the future Ghost Rider. He initially uses them as "super-soldiers" in his conflicts against Dormammu.

**Author's Note: More trivia! **

**1\. Just to clarify, Dracula is a vampire in 616, and also in that rather mediocre Avengers Assemble cartoon. So I'm not just adding vampires here for the heck of it. **

**2\. The 1602 date is of course a reference to Marvel 1602, which I actually didn't like very much, but still. Figured I could make reference to that date in some capacity. Likewise, the 1666 date is another shameless Number of the Beast reference for another demonic event. **

**3\. The Hand are a cult of ninja assassins from the Marvel Universe who date back to the days of Feudal Japan. They are prime enemies of Daredevil and Elektra, both of whom have spent time in their ranks. They have also over the years come into conflict with Spider Man, Moon Knight, Iron Fist, Wolverine, and just about every other street level hero to boot. They've also frequently had dealings with Hydra and through that come into conflict with SHIELD once or twice. **

**4\. Morlun is a vampiric entity who feeds on the life force of totemistic beings, and in particular beings of the spider totem...like Spider- Man. He actually became pretty much the Doomsday to Peter's Spider -Man when he killed him, but as with all superheroes who die, Spider -Man came back (and in record time no less), but now Morlun is currently calling his extended family to hunt ALL Spider- Men across the multiverse in Spider -Verse. Since there's only supposed to be one Morlun, I made mine a clone of him the same way I cloned Karn for my Spider-Verse tie-in.**

**5\. Latveria is Doctor Doom's homeland, and the place he's been ruling with an iron fist since his character was first introduced**


	6. Colonial Era and Early Modern Period

Earth 763 Timeline Part VI: Colonial Era/Early Modern Period

1764-1770 CE-The 13 British Colonies in North America begin to clash with their government over taxes, more specifically "taxation without representation". Things escalate over the next several years, culminating with the Boston Massacre in March of 1770 that sees five colonists killed after they goad British troops by throwing snowballs at them. Around this time, the future Garrok's ship is lost at sea, with him as the only survivor and washing up on the Savage Land where he transforms into his current state.

1773 CE-On December 16th, members of the Sons of Liberty disguised as Mohawk Indians attack a trio of British cargo ships and dump 45 tons worth of tea into the ocean. This event comes to be known as "The Boston Tea Party" and also serves as the basis of the name for extreme Conservatives in the United States' later years.

1774 CE-Brian Braddock's ancestors first comes to the colonies to fight for the British.

1775 CE-The American Revolution officially begins at Lexington on April 19th.

1776 CE-The United States of America officially comes into being in early July.

1777 CE-A Zarathos-bonded Hessian Soldier goes on a rampage before being decapitated by an Angelic Warrior sent to stop him. This decapitation does not immediately kill him however, and his riding through the woods for a few moments before expiring is likely what started the legend of the Headless Horseman.

1781 CE-The American Revolution ends in August with the Battle of Yorktown, which sees the death of Brian Braddock's ancestor. The United States of America is victorious.

1783 CE-The widow of Brian Braddock's ancestor remarries, beginning the bloodline that will eventually lead to Brian Braddock himself.

1789 CE-George Washington becomes the first President of the United States in February.

**Author's Note: Mostly real-life events here, actually. One thing being that the decapitated Hessian Soldier is an obvious homage to the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, and Garrok is an actual 616 character who does indeed reside in the Savage Land. His backstory in 616 is pretty much the same as it is here. Also the obligatory references to Captain Britain, who in 616 is Brian Braddock. Having Captain Britain was necessary since one of the things that has been established in the Marvel Universe is that there is ALWAYS some version of Captain Britain present in any given reality in the Marvel Multiverse, and that together they are the Captain Britain Corps. **


	7. 19th Century

Earth 763 Timeline Part VII: 19th Century

1830 CE-Victor Creel, Sebastian Shaw, and Jeb Lee are born.

1831 CE-James Howlett's parents are married.

1832 CE-James Howlett is born.

1833 CE-Ichisumi is born

1837 CE-Nathaniel Essex is born.

1845 CE-James Howlett's mutant powers start to manifest. Frightened by his powers, his family rejects him and he runs away. Victor Creel's nearly identical Mutant powers also begin to manifest around this time. He swiftly develops a reputation for himself as a violent, murderous, and sadistic bully.

1859 CE-Charles Darwin publishes "On the Origin of Species", positing that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. James Howlett first meets Rose, who will prove to be the first of his many lovers.

1860 CE-The Geisha Ichisumi's Mutant power first manifests. After using it to lash out at those she feels have wronged her, she is found and recruited by Apocalypse, who re-names her "Pestilence". John Falsworth is born.

The Civil War (1861-1865 CE)

After years of tension, the states that seceded from the Union go to war with it, fracturing and dividing the United States into bitter conflict. James Howlett fights on the side of the Union while Victor Creel fights for the Confederacy. This represents the beginning of the pair's ongoing rivalry. After the war, James Howlett attempts to settle down with his lover Rose and start a family.

During the Civil War Confederate Spy Jeb Lee's family is killed and the trauma unleashes his dormant Mutant Powers. He is found and recruited by Apocalypse shortly thereafter as "Famine", his final Horseman.

1866 CE-The Hellfire Club is formed in the aftermath of the Civil War with Sebastian Shaw as it's leader. Ostensibly a gentleman's club for the elite, it is in truth a secret society with often malevolent intentions. The Hellfire Club goes out of it's way to gain power and influence on a variety of different fronts in the ensuing years. Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants.

1867 CE-Rose is murdered by Victor Creel, who himself is seemingly killed by James Howlett in retaliation. Feeling there is nothing for him left in America, James leaves and goes to Japan to start a new life for himself. He at first considers embracing Buddhism, but is instead recognized for his natural fighting spirit and ferocity and becomes a Samurai.

1868 CE-Selene Gallio first gains membership in the Hellfire Club and swiftly rises through the ranks to become it's "Black Queen", a position she retains into the 21st Century.

1869 CE-Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells.

1870 CE-Silas Burr is born

1874 CE-Winston Churchill is born on November 30th.

1875 CE-In a Stable Time Loop, the Avengers are sent back in time by Kang the Conqueror and become separated. While Scarlet Witch, Vision and War Machine go after Kang, the other Avengers have to deal with being misplaced in time. Hawkeye and Black Knight run afoul of gunslingers but also become local town heroes, Hercules finds brief happiness with a woman from the time, US Agent meets his Civil War-era ancestor, and Moon Knight is mistaken for the Phantom Rider, a Western-Era vigilante who, driven insane by Kang, kidnaps Mockingbird and rapes her. Hawkeye, in retaliation, shoots Phantom Rider in the chest, causing him to tumble into a gorge and fall to his death. The Avengers ultimately reunite and continue to follow Kang into his own time.

1876 CE-The United States celebrates it's 100th Anniversary. By this point, James Howlett has established a reputation as a fearsome warrior in spite of his status as a Gaijin (or outsider). However, after killing the original Silver Samurai in a dishonorable fashion he is forced to flee Japan in disgrace and returns to North America. Some time between now and World War I, James will discover that his Healing Factor slows his aging, and also renames himself "Logan". Unbeknownst to him, his lover Itsu has since become pregnant with his child, and gives birth to him near the end of the year. She names him Akihiro.

1880 CE-Abraham Erskine and the future Anasi are born

1882 CE-Franklin D. Roosevelt is born on January 30th.

1887 CE-Akihiro's mother dies, leaving her son orphaned and alone. He vows to find his father and kill him.

1890 CE-Jonathan Montgomery Falsworth is born

1893 CE-Wolfgang von Strucker is born

1895 CE-Jim Hammond is born

1897 CE-The Novel _Dracula _by Bram Stoker is released, and becomes one of the most iconic Horror Novels of all time. It is unknown whether or not Bram Stoker knew that the real Dracula was in fact a true vampire, but Dracula himself finds the book amusing.

**Author's Note: I'll freely admit that my inspiration for Logan's going to Japan and becoming a Samurai was as much _The Last Samurai _as it was Wolverine's actual connection to Japan in 616, though the latter does pretty neatly justify my decision I'd say. I'd give facts on all of the characters who's birth dates are given here, but there's way too many of them for that to be viable and frankly their names can be pretty easily looked up, so...yeah. The one thing I will say though is that the character of Anasi is an original one, and is mentioned in Spider-Man: Back in the Neighborhood.**

**The Avengers really did go back in time at one point, and in that story Mockingbird was actually raped by the Phantom Rider. I just decided to include a story similar to that one in my Marvel Universe, even though it does mean poor Mockingbird has to suffer for it. But at least Phantom Rider got his comeuppance in the end.**

**Rose is not an OC. She is an actual character in 616 and one Logan/James Howlett's first loves (if not his single first love). She was killed not by Sabertooth in 616 but (I think) Mad Dog.**


	8. 20th Century, Part I

**Author's Note: And so we come to the first half of the 20th Century. One thing I ought to point out going forward is that there are so many characters getting mentioned that there is no way I'll be able to give info on all of them. But with that out of the way, here's the latest part of the timeline:**

Part VIII: The 20th Century, Part I

1900 CE-Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns independently rediscover and verify Mendell's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. Anasi first inherits the powers of the Spider-Bloodline.

1902 CE-Karl Amadeus Mordo is born

1909 CE-Wilhelm Johannssen, a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity.

1910 CE-Namor is born.

1911 CE-Johann Schmidt is born

1912 CE-Silas Burr goes on a killing spree while serving as a Pinkerton. He is put on trial, found guilty on all 22 counts of first degree murder, and sentenced to death. However, he escapes from prison thanks to his Mutant powers.

1913 CE-Heinrich Zemo is born. John Falsworth is first turned into a Vampire by Dracula.

World War I (1914-1918 CE)

After tensions between Germany, England, and other nations reach a boiling point Europe explodes into violent and bloody warfare. During this time the first ever superheroes appear in the form of the Human Torch in the US and Union Jack from Great Britain. Conversely, Jon Falsworth as "Baron Blood" becomes the first supervillain.

When the United States joins the war James Howlett (now known as "Logan") fights for the Allies. During the war, he first meets Silas Burr, the future Cyber. After Silas murders Logan's then love-interest Janet, the two fight and the former is believed killed. In fact he survives and later comes to be affiliated with Weapon/Weapon X. Logan loses an eye during his fight with Silas. Though it eventually regrows, he for a time wears an eyepatch over the empty socket and is consequently given the nickname "Patch".

In 1915 the basic principles of Mendellan genetics are applied to the fruit fly. In 1916 the Russian Revolution occurs, leading to the destruction of the Czar regime and the disintegration of Russian culture as the Bolsheviks take over and install a new totalitarian system under which millions are killed. The woman who will later be known as "Dottie Underwood" is also born this year.

In 1917 Howard Stark is born.

In November of 1918 World War I at last comes to an end. Union Jack subsequently retires, marries, and starts a family while the Human Torch stays on with the US Government. Baron Blood remains in Germany where he continues to prey on the living.

1919 CE-Jack Fury, Peggy Carter, and Daniel Sousa are born. Steve Roger's parents first come to North America from Ireland, settling in Manhattan.

1920 CE-Steve Rogers and Isaiah Bradley are born. In Germany, the Nazi Party is first formed.

1921 CE-The Parkers first come to New York City from their original home in the Midwest. The Fitzpatrick family also comes to New York from Ireland around this time.

1922 CE-James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born

1923 CE-Howard Stark's father leaves him and his mother to fend for themselves. Afterwards, Howard's mother all but destroys herself trying to make enough money to support them both, and Howard vows to make something of himself and be a success instead of a failure like his absentee father. This in turn is the beginning of his lifelong drive that will eventually see him attain success beyond his and his mother's wildest dreams.

1924 CE-Johann Schmidt commits his first murder, killing a Jewish girl who did not return his affections. Realizing then his sadistic disposition and capacity for cruelty, he comes to embrace Nazism.

1925 CE-Arkady Rossovich is born

1926 CE-Albert Malik is born

1927 CE-Hermann J. Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. Bolivar Trask is born.

1928 CE-The Murdock family first immigrates from Ireland to the United States, settling in the New York neighborhood that comes to be known as "Hell's Kitchen".

1929 CE-In America, after years of overproduction and underconsumption and a lack of job diversity, the Great Depression hits with first the Stock Market Crash. The Depression will prove to be the worst of it's kind in American history and leaves the country economically and financially crippled for years afterwards. Losing most of their savings and money in the crash, Steve Roger's family is left destitute, and in the ensuing years his father turns to drinking and eventually, domestic abuse. It is while witnessing his mother's refusal to submit to such abuse that Steve Rogers first develops what will eventually become the indomitable will that so defines him as Captain America.

1930 CE-William Burnside is born. Abraham Erskine begins his work on the Super Soldier Serum.

1931 CE-Erik Max Eisenhardt and his future wife Magda Lehnsher are born. Some time between now and 1935, Karl Mordo first begins learning the Mystic Arts.

Johann Schmidt first joins the Nazi Party and becomes a favorite of Hitler's. Schmidt begins envisioning his own organization with a world-view akin to that of the Nazi's but ultimately under his command. This represents the initial conception of Hydra, though the organization itself does not come into existence until two years later.

1932 CE-Wolfgang von Strucker and Heinrich Zemo first join the Nazi Party.

1933 CE-On January 30th, Adolf Hitler is made Chancellor of Germany. Less than two months later on March 23rd, he is made dictator of Germany. Over the next few years, the Nazi Party under his command comes to rule the country with an iron fist, installing fascist laws and also beginning their efforts to eradicate the Jewish, Roma, and Communist presences in Germany and then all of Europe, along with anyone and everyone else they deem to be "inferior". Around this time, the Nazi's sub-division "Hydra" is first formed by Johann Schmidt, who leads it with Heinrich Zemo and Wolfgang von Strucker as his two top officers. Shortly after this, Hydra's science division the Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) is also formed.

Cain Marko is born. _King Kong _is released in theaters.

1934 CE-Christopher Nord is born. Arnim Zola joins Hydra under Johann Schmidt's observation.

1935 CE

Charles Xavier is born.

Abraham Erskine is forced to work for Johann Schmidt after the latter threatens his family (who he later has killed anyway).

Franklin Delano Roosevelt begins his Second New Deal, which carries over into the following year and proves to be much more successful in lowering the unemployment rate in the country and improving the economy.

1936 CE-Ezekiel Sims is born. The Spanish Civil War breaks out, with the Nazis fighting on the side of the Nationalists. During the battle, early Hydra and AIM designed weapons and vehicles first see action, decimating the Republican forces and helping the Nationalists claim victory. The Nazis also host the Olympics this year.

1937 CE-William Stryker is born. Johann Schmidt first takes to wearing a distinct "red skull" mask that in turn gets him the infamous moniker he is known as forever after. Thanks in large part to his dismantling his own New Deal, FDR inadvertently causes the country to sink back into another recession.

1938 CE-Robert Reynolds, Jack Monroe, and Cassandra Webb are born.

World War II (1939-1945 CE)

Stark Industries is founded by Howard Stark on the eve of World War II. In 1939, the Nazi party begins a conquest of Europe, planning to take over first all of Europe and then the world. The various European nations of the world oppose them, with the exceptions of Italy and Austria, who are on the side of the Nazis. The United States, not wishing to partake in another war in Europe, attempts to remain neutral, but when the Nazi's Japanese allies bomb Pearl Harbor in 1941, the United States enters the war. Steve Rogers and Isaiah Bradley subsequently participate in the super-soldier program, though the latter's involvement is a closely-guarded secret that will not come to light for decades. On the Axis side, Hydra and it's science-division AIM expand and Red Skill is injected with an early draft of the Super-Soldier Serum in 1940. Throughout the course of the war Hydra and AIM dabble in both super science and occult mysticism in their never-ending quest to destroy the Allies and conquer the world. That same year, Prince Namor of Atlantis joins the war on the side of the Allies after fighting between Axis and Allied forces causes damage to Atlantis and kills his mother. Also in 1941, the term "genetic engineering" is first used by microbiologist A. Jost.

In 1942, Logan joins the war and becomes a member of elite soldiers led by Jack Fury known as the Howling Commandos.

In 1943, Jonathan Montgomery Falsworth comes out of retirement and redons his Union Jack identity to help in the fight against the Nazis. Also this year, Daniel Sousa is injured by a shrapnel attack that would have killed him had Captain America not gotten him to safety in time. Nevertheless, despite the best efforts of surgeons, Daniel's leg is rendered useless and he is forced to walk with a crutch for the rest of his life.

In 1944, Oswald Avery, Collin MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells-thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. This same year Erik Eisenhardt's mutant powers first manifest while being tormented in the Auschwitz concentration camp by Johann Schmidt. On June 6th, Logan participates in the D-Day invasion alongside Captain America, the Howling Commandos, and others.

In 1945, Captain America and Bucky Barnes are believed to have perished following a battle with Baron Zemo and his new weapon the Cosmic Cube. In actuality both survive, with Captain America being frozen in a state of suspended animation along with the Cosmic Cube, which generates enough heat to keep Rogers alive but not enough to melt the ice and free him. Barnes meanwhile, is found by the remnants of Hydra and brainwashed into an assassin code-named "The Winter Soldier", also being given a mechanical arm and diluted version of the same Super-Soldier serum that Steve Rogers, Isaiah Bradley, and Johann Schmidt received.

Later that year the Russians bomb Berlin and the United States drops two atomic bombs on the Japanese, ending World War II. In the aftermath of the war, Isaiah Bradley retires his Patriot identity, Namor returns to Atlantis, and the remnants of Hydra and AIM go into hiding to lick their wounds. In the ensuing decades they will refashion themselves into a world-wide terrorist organization bent on world domination. Meanwhile, the late Abraham Erskine's fellow scientists become the clandestine organization "Weapon". Sean Cassidy is also born this year, and Franklin D. Roosevelt dies on April 12th.

1946 CE

After being informed by the all-seeing Heimdall that the Norn Stones were used to make the Cosmic Cube, Odin decides that it is no longer viable to keep them on Earth and has them relocated to a new, more secure location.

In early 1946, the Stark Industries Energy Cell was unveiled. Capable of efficiently storing vast amounts of energy without loss, these cheap devices promise to revolutionize both consumer goods and the electrical utility system. The first Energy Cell products reach the market in time for Christmas. Also promising to enter mass production within 18 months is the NW panel, the "other half" of the NW Energy cell. These panels transform sunlight into storable energy nearly losslessly. But Stark Industries insists that even this pales in comparison to what their NW technology actually represents: a new paradigm in engineering and mathematics. Ever since Stark Industries' conception, their scientists have been honing a system of technology refining mathematics, and it represents a massive step forward that Stark Industries insists will not leave a single field of science untransformed within 20 years. Indeed, as a consequence of the advent of hyper-advanced technology in World War II, most fields of science and technology progress at a break-neck speed, though others interestingly remain largely untouched (possibly because so much time and energy was focused on the ones that _did _advance at break-neck speed).

The battered remnants of Hydra integrate themselves into (among other places) the US Government, with the US choosing to allow Nazi War Criminals into their government. This begins the era of the "new" Hydra; one that is as much rooted in legitimate (or seemingly legitimate) governments and world powers and doing evil from within the system as they are orchestrating terrorist attacks around the globe. In fact, "conventional" Hydra terrorism with men in green suits causing trouble that is then addressed by groups like SHIELD does not start up again for a few decades.

Rogue members of AIM attempt to launch a major terrorist attack on New York City that is foiled by Peggy Carter. Afterwards, she, Howard Stark, Jack Fury, and others gather together and begin conceiving of a counter-terrorist (and especially counter-AIM and Hydra) organization that will eventually become SHIELD.

On December 19th, France enters into conflict with the Viet Minh and receive financial backing from the United States due to the latter's fear that Vietnam will embrace Communism if it is not forced back into French hands. This is the beginning of the United States' involvement in Vietnam.

1947 CE-Erik Max Eisenhardt marries Magda Lehnsherr and first takes her last name as a second last name.

1948 CE-Charles Xavier's father dies from injuries sustained in World War II, and his mother remarries, with Charles soon being forced to deal with the cruel and violent behavior of his new step-brother Cain Marko.

1949 CE

Adrian Toomes and Obadiah Stane are born.

Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa marry.

Erik Eisenhardt Lehnsherr first comes to New York with his wife Magda and sees the Statue of Liberty.

1950-1952 CE

SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directive) is founded around this time, and Jack Fury becomes its first director with Peggy Carter as it's sub-director. The Human Torch joins as it's first superpowered agent and Peggy's husband Daniel becomes one of it's chief officers.

The now twice-retired Union Jack dies of a heart attack around this time.

Silas Burr is inducted into Weapon and turned into Weapon VI, code-named "Cyber". Psychotic Spetsnaz officer Arkady Rossovich is later inducted into the program after slaughtering a village's inhabitants and becomes Weapon VII, code-named Omega Red.

On June 25th of 1950, the Korean War begins.

J Jonah Jameson and Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross are born in 1950, and Nick Fury and Robbie Robertson are born the following year.

By 1952, Stark Industries has created some of the first computer chips, as well as other inventions that come earlier than they did in real life.

**Author's Note: More trivia:**

**1\. The whole bit between Wolverine and Silas Burr/Cyber happened in 616, though in 616 the fight went a bit more poorly for Wolverine than it does here. As to Wolverine's losing an eye, that did happen during his fight with Cyber 616, but it was not the same period in his life when Wolverine had his "Patch" identity. That came later on. In my MU though I figured I could have the two events in Wolverine's life be connected.**

**2\. While most of the birth dates here were ones that I thought made sense, Steve Roger's birth date is the same here as it is in 616 and Bucky and Peggy's are the same as they are in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As for Robert Reynolds/Sentry, I chose 1938 for him because that's the year a certain someone that Sentry is based off of first appeared in real life (hint: he wears a red cape).**

**3\. The bit with Steve's abusive father and a mother who refused to give into it are actual parts of 616 Captain America's background. And since they made sense, I decided to include them here.**

**4\. Weapon X does have a connection to the Super Soldier Serum in 616, but I think it's different there than it is here. Also, here the "Weapons" preceding Wolverine are all different Weapon X related characters, which was not quite how it was in 616.**

**5\. As was the case with another Marvel Earth I made, Earth 558, technology here progresses at an overall faster rate than it does in both real life and most other Marvel Universes because really it's just realistic. Now yes, I understand that in a world such as this realism tends to not apply, but to be fair, this is a concept that is both realistic _and _an interesting idea to explore; when you have hyper-advanced technology in WW2, inevitably some of it's going to trickle out, and between that and the existence of super-geniuses like Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, and the Starks, there's really no reason why technology shouldn't be progressing _much _faster. And so here and on Earth 558 it does exactly that. **


	9. 20th Century, Part II

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while, but nevertheless, here's the second half of Earth 763's 20th Century. Enjoy!**

Part IX: The 20th Century, Part II

1953 CE

William Burnside bases his Master Thesis on Captain America's exploits and also begins his attempts to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, which he successfully (or seemingly successfully) completes later that year.

In March, James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. That same month, Joseph Stalin dies on March 5th. Afterwards, Georgi Malenkov appoints Albert Malik the new head of the KGB and makes him his right-hand man.

In the final months of the Korean War, William Burnside attempts to enter the American army as a new Captain America, but the plans to introduce him are scrapped. Undeterred, William Burnside later takes to the streets of his hometown as a new Captain America. Near the end of the year he comes into conflict with Soviet spies working for Albert Malik, who comes to don the identity of the Red Skull, albeit a Communist Red Skull instead of a Nazi one.

Lonnie Thompson Lincoln is born.

1954 CE

The official beginning of the Civil Rights Movement. Isaiah Bradley is among the activists, his lingering superhuman physicality ensuring that the White Supremacists who target him are unable to actually kill him. Unlike many other Civil Rights activists of the time, Isaiah Bradley makes it clear that he is willing to use violence, if only in self-defense and the defense of others. This will later on put Isaiah at odds with among other activists Martin Luther King Jr., who advocates a path of nonviolence, but his efforts and contributions are nevertheless recognized and appreciated.

The Viet Minh successfully defeat the French and curtail their efforts to regain control of Vietnam. Afterwards, Vietnam is split into the North, led by the Viet Minh, and the South, which contains the remnants of the French-controlled State of Vietnam. Per the Geneva Accords that are written that same year, this is supposed to be a temporary measure until such time as fair elections can be held and allow the Vietnamese to vote on who they want to run their country. Not content to let this happen, Hydra sleeper agents in the US Government play off of the United States' fears of Communism spreading around the world and eventually get enough support to install a puppet dictator in Vietnam named Ngo Dinh Diem.

Gojira is awakened by continued testing of Hydrogen Bombs, with the excess radiation having an unexpected effect on his body. Artificial mutations are induced in the creature at an alarming rate and it becomes over twice it's original size, as well as getting a massive increase in strength and durability plus access to atomic powers. Rising from the depths, this monster first gets it's name, but also comes to be known as "Godzilla". Upon realizing what they've woken up and also unwittingly empowered, the US military attempts to drive it off with nukes and seem to succeed, but Godzilla manages to survive and remains in hiding for half a century.

William Burnside first takes on teenager Jack Monroe as his sidekick, Nomad.

Miles Warren and Wilson Fisk are born.

1955 CE-May Reilly, Raven Darkholme, and Anya Eisenhardt Lehnsherr are born. The Vietnam War begins on November 1st, though it is not until a few years later that the conflict "heats up" and becomes more prevalent in the news and American people's minds.

1956 CE-Having become completely unstable due to the flawed version of the Super-Soldier Serum negatively affecting his mind, William Burnside is captured by the government and put on ice. After this, Jack Monroe retires his Nomad identity.

1957 CE

In the Summer, Ezekiel first encounters a man named Anasi while in Africa. Anasi identifies Ezekiel as a suitable bearer of the Spider's powers and via a mystic ritual bestows the powers of the Spider-Bloodline unto Ezekiel. After spending some time training him, Anasi sends Ezekiel on his way, and then dies less than a month later.

By this year, the laser technology seen in World War II has been successfully converted for more recreational uses, and CDs become commercially available during that year (and 25 years earlier than in real life).

Albert Malik is found dead in a confession booth. Also, cut into his back is the word "Pretender", leading many to wonder if Malik was murdered by the real Red Skull, or else someone in his employ (in fact he was).

1958 CE-Wade Wilson is born. (Aw! Was I cute as a baby? I bet I was!)

1959 CE-William Stryker joins Weapon. Norman Osborn and Doctor Cuellar are born.

1960 CE-Richard Parker, George Stacy, and Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born.

1961 CE-Reed Richards and Benjamin and Daniel Grimm are born. Anya dies in a fire, an act that tears the Eisenhardt-Lehnsherr family apart and only serves to make Erik all the more embittered towards humanity. Magda leaves him near the end of the year.

1962 CE

Ben Parker, Mary Fitzpatrick, and Victor von Doom are born.

Erik Eisenhardt Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier first meet. Charles also first meets a young Sean Cassidy around this time.

Erik's ex-wife Magda gives birth to Lorna this same year, and then dies shortly thereafter.

In October, the tense 13-day standoff that comes to be known as the Cuban Missile Crisis takes place. The event very nearly triggers World War III (and also likely nuclear annihilation), but is miraculously halted. Nevertheless, the event raises national fears of both Communism and Nuclear War, leading to paranoia that will pervade much of American life in the decades to come.

1963 CE

Stephen Strange, Otto Octavius, Curt Connors, Dmitri Kravinoff, William Baker, and David Cannon are born.

Seeing that Ngo Dinh Dien is not, in fact the asset to America that he was supposed to be, President Kennedy gives the go-ahead to have him removed from power (he does not, however, call for his assassination). Nevertheless, on November 2nd, Ngo Dinh Diem is assassinated during a CIA (and Hydra) sponsored coup, an act that causes the already violent and tumultuous political atmosphere in Vietnam to worsen dramatically, with coup after coup happening over the next several months. This in turn leads to the Vietnam War escalating dramatically, and it is here that it first becomes a serious conflict with heavy United States involvement.

On November 22nd, President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. The following day the "Bent Bullet" is taken in as evidence and Erik Eisenhardt Lehnsherr is implicated in the assassination. He claims innocence and in the ensuing years becomes more and more embittered towards humanity. Convinced that they are the enemy, he becomes the Mutant supremacist Magneto.

1964 CE

Susan Storm, Phil Coulson, Quentin Beck, Sergei Kravinoff, Ned Lee, Mac Gargan, and Abner Jenkins are born.

Erik Eisenhardt Lehnsherr is tried in absentia and found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate Kennedy. Federal warrants are issued for his arrest soon after.

The Civil Rights Act is passed, making Racial Segregation illegal. Enraged by this, White Supremacists target several African American communities in various Southern states for violence, but Isaiah Bradley marshals a defense that drives them off. Unfortunately, the now older and somewhat slower Bradley is injured during the fighting.

1965 CE

Charles Xavier begins his efforts to create a means by which he can focus his telepathic power to better locate mutants around the globe as they become more and more commonplace. Meanwhile, while serving in Vietnam, Charles' step-brother Cain Marko deserts from his patrol and comes into possession of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, which subsequently transforms him into the Juggernaut. Returning to the States, he goes on a rampage that Magneto and Xavier working together are able to stop. Afterwards, Xavier takes possession of the Crimson Gem to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and Cain Marko is imprisoned. Magneto for his part, uses the design of Juggernaut's telepathy resistant helmet to build his own, which in turn will make him a much more challenging foe for Xavier in the future.

Carl "Crusher" Creel and Spencer Smythe are born. Winston Churchill dies on January 24th at the age of 90.

The Voting Rights Act is passed.

1966 CE-Alex O'Hirn, Yuriko Oyama, and Calvin Montgomery Rankin are born

1967 CE-Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries. Herman Schultz, Blackie Drago, and George Tarleton are born.

1968 CE

James Rhodes, Carol Danvers, and Eric Williams are born.

The Civil Rights Movement "officially" ends, though obviously efforts are made to improve African American's lives in the US up to and past the present day. Tragically, Martin Luther King Jr. is also assassinated this same year, followed shortly thereafter by Bobby Kennedy.

The disastrous Tet Offensive in Vietnam causes a major shift in how most Americans view the war, with the Anti War movement that had previously mostly included people of the younger generation now including the vast majority of Americans.

_Planet of the Apes _is released in theaters.

1969 CE-Bruce Banner, Mark Vanko Scarlotti, Karl Lykos, and Jean-Phillipe are born.

1970 CE-Tony Stark is born. Wanda Maximoff first learns of her affinity for magic.

1971 CE-Clint Barton, Bobby Morse, Remy LeBeau, and Emil Blonsky are born.

1972 CE

Luke Cage, Johnny Blaze, Dane Whitman, Greer Grant, and Linda Carter are born.

Arnim Zola first uploads his consciousness into a mechanical body after contracting a fatal illness.

What is traditionally recognized as the modern internet first comes into existence (about a decade earlier than in real life)

1973 CE

Eric Brooks is born from the victim of a vampire bite. As a result he develops all of the strengths and powers of a vampire, but none of their weaknesses. Shang-Chi and Jasper Sitwell are also born this year.

Charles Xavier first begins constructing his school for Gifted Youngsters, which he plans to be a safe haven for later mutants.

Christopher Nord comes to be involved in Weapon as Weapon VIII, code-named "Maverick". Victor Creel also joins as Weapon IX, code-named "Sabertooth".

The US Navy and Airforce begin widespread use of advanced laser cannons, despite complaints that they are still inferior to traditional vulcan guns. For the military forces in Vietnam, it proves to be too little, too late, as America fully withdraws from the country this year. On his return trip home, Logan is coerced into joining Weapon as Weapon X, code-named "Wolverine". Upon joining, he is subjected to a procedure that grafts adamantium onto his skeleton and also erases his memories, causing him to remain with the now Weapon X for several more years.

Desperate to produce an heir, a now 60-year old Heinrich Zemo finally succeeds, and his son Helmut Zemo is born.

1974 CE-T'challa, Frank Castle, Foggy Nelson, and Keniuchio Harada are born. Bluetooth is first invented (20 years earlier than in real life), and because of it's earlier release also has a different name.

1975 CE

Marc Spector, Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe, and Leiko Wu are born.

After two years of fighting without American involvement, the Vietnam War finally ends.

Tony Stark builds his first Circuit Board.

Courtesy of Stark Industries, most Luxury cars now have standard GPS navigation and automatic systems for self-parking and collision warning. Another invention made commonplace by Stark Industries and it's sub-companies are household 3D Printers.

1976 CE

Peter Jason Quill, Richard Rider, Brian Braddock, Jean DeWolffe, Eddie Brock, Max Dillon, and Lester (the future Bullseye) are born.

The first ever video game consoles are sold in Japan, and throughout the remainder of the 70s make their way over to the United States.

The United States celebrates it's 200th anniversary.

1977 CE

Matt Murdock, Karen Page, Betty Ross, and Bart Hamilton are born.

Sanger, Gilbert, and Mazam sequence DNA for the first time.

Mainstream Robotics have advanced more quickly than most people realize. The US military now has autonomous weaponized drones (that it assures the world require human confirmation before attacking), and robotic "PAK-mules" in widespread use. While still rare, autonomous "Agribots" are in use on some industrial farms, monitoring crop health and regulating pesticide application. In security, semi-autonomous patrol-bots are poised to start doing foot patrols that once needed human guards. There's even talk of an armed patrol-bot waiting for the legal climate to be more permissive.

Television keeps changing. 3D televisions haven't faded away, but they seem trapped at a fraction of the marketplace. UHDTV is currently popular, but too expensive for most people to afford (and tech reviews note that there are very few viewing options that can take full advantage of the resolution - and that the human eye cannot see the difference anyway). However, early prototypes of holographic projection screens promise a major revolution within 10 to 12 years.

Tony Stark builds his first engine.

In March, Stark Industries unveils their new NW Bioelectric Generator Implant. It takes the natural energies of the body (mainly heat) and converts them into electricity for use in medical devices. The energy is insufficient to power most current devices, but NW design technology promises far more energy-efficient devices in just a few years. Not to be outdone, Trask Industries announces that they are ready to release a new radioresistance treatment. Applied monthly, this serum almost negates the increased cancer risk associated with radiation exposure and may also slightly reduce the effects of chemical carcinogens.

In April, NW panels have begun to reach the industrial market, acting as both power plants and capacitors. Affordable NW Solar devices might reach markets in time for Christmas, but will definitely reach shelves by new summer.

On May 25th, _Star Wars _is first released in theaters.

In October, Stark Industries reveals the third portion of the NW energy system: the NW motor, designed to operate on the same principles and with unparalleled efficiency. The media is ultimately not very excited by this.

1978 CE-Sam Wilson, John Walker, and Hank Pym are born.

1979 CE

Elektra Natchios, Janet Van Dyne, and Scott Lang are born.

Fifty-two American diplomats and citizens are held hostage on November 4th by a group of Iranian students belonging to the Muslim Student Followers of the Imam's Line that were supporting the Iranian Revolution. US Precision urban drones sweep in silently, immobilizing the terrorists, killing only 8, and leaving the hostages unharmed. This goes a great distance toward winning public opinion for the use of weaponized drones, but also serves to make the critics even more critical.

Stark Industries reveals their new "Omega Chips." These pieces of computer hardware are mathematically "perfect"; without changing the way we approach computer technology (quantum computing, biocomputing, or similar) faster and more powerful computer hardware is impossible. This hardware will be only slightly more expensive than the current "state of the art" and skips about 10 years of advancement along "Moore's Law." In an unusual move, Stark Industries also shares documents relating to failed negotiations with Intel. It seems that Intel was willing to pay very handsomely for exclusive rights, as long as they had the right to NOT produce the chips and just keep them secret.

Howard Stark takes Peggy Carter and her family on a 'world tour" to celebrate Peggy's 60th Birthday.

1980 CE-Hank McCoy, Emma Frost, Johnny Storm, Roderick Kingsley, Cletus Kassady, and Patrick Mulligan are born. _The Empire Strikes Back _is released in theaters.

1981 CE-Warren Worthington III, Cameron Hodge, Dominic Petrakis, John Allerdyce, Morris Bench, Carlos LaMuerto, Angela del Toro, and Maria Hill are born.

1982 CE-Jean Grey, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, the Summers Twins, Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen, and Betty Brant are born.

1983 CE-Anne-Marie is born. _Return of the Jedi _is released in theaters.

1984 CE-Jim Hammond passes away at the age of 89. Richard Fisk, Arno Stark, and Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine are born.

1985 CE

Gwen Stacy, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Hobbie Brown, and Randy Robertson are born.

Ororo Munroe's parents die in a plane crash orchestrated by Hydra. Ororo is one of the only survivors of the plane crash and is subsequently forced to fend for herself.

1986 CE

Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy, Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allan, Glory Grant, Jessica Caradine, Harry Osborn, Ryan (the future Hybrid), and Pitor Rasputin are born.

Tony Stark graduates from MIT at the top of his class.

Phil Coulson's father dies.

Some time between now and the following year, Nathaniel Essex first begins working for Apocalypse.

A movie about a talking cartoon duck called "Howard the Duck" is released in theaters. Rumored to be a shameless rip-off of Disney's Donald Duck, the film is met with abysmal box office and savage reviews upon release, and goes on to be viewed as both a farce and a "so bad it's good" type film.

1987 CE-Stephen Strange's hands are badly damaged in a car accident. Unable to continue as a professional neurosurgeon, he spends the next year and a half attempting to find someone who can fix the damage, but all of his efforts are for nought, which in turn causes him to sink into despair. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz are born

1988 CE

Bobby Drake is born.

Scott and Alex Summers are seemingly orphaned and also separated when the plane their family is on crashes. Scott suffers a serious head injury during the crash that will make him incapable of controlling his later Mutant powers without the aid of a Ruby Quartz visor.

Wolverine regains his lost memories and promptly flees from Weapon X. He spends the next 15 years on the run from Weapon X forces, who never cease in their attempts to recapture him.

A now near-penniless and very self-loathing Stephen Strange learns of a mystic known as the Ancient One who can supposedly heal his hands for him. By this point desperate enough to try anything, Strange goes to Tibet to see the Ancient One. This begins his training in the Mystic Arts, though Strange does not yet realize this.

Peter Jason Quill's mother dies of Cancer.

1989 CE-Trask Industries holds a press conference demonstrating their new cybernetic arm. It incorporates NW bioelectric generators to power the fully robotic prosthetic and takes very little Physical Therapy to learn to use. It has full human-normal strength and motion, and far greater durability. It has nearly normal pressure sensation in the hand, and some pressure sensation and temperature detection throughout it's pastel blue "skin." Trask Industries brings out a number of experimental recipients, including a former acrobat who demonstrates the arm's versatility, and a quadriplegic man who can now control an arm (attached to his shoulder).

Kitty Pryde is born

1990 CE-Yuriko Oyama is forcibly indoctrinated into the Weapon X program as Weapon XI, code-named "Lady Deathstrike". Calvin Montgomery Rankin is indoctrinated shortly thereafter as Weapon XII, code-named "Mimic". Oliver Osnick is born.

1991 CE

Charles Xavier first meets a young Jean Grey.

Scott Summers becomes one of Charles Xavier's first students at his school.

Howard and Maria Stark both die in a car-crash secretly orchestrated by Hydra, and Tony subsequently inherits Stark Industries.

Jean-Phillipe and Wade Wilson are indoctrinated into Weapon X and become Weapons XIII and XIV, code-named "Fantomex" and "Deadpool".

1992 CE-Jean Grey becomes the second Mutant enrolled at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Hank McCoy follows shortly thereafter as the third. Stephen Strange completes his training under the Ancient One and is by this point given the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Scott Washington is born.

1993 CE-Towards the end of the year, Reed Richards and Victor von Doom meet for the first time. Also this year, Phil Coulson's mother dies and Wanda Maximoff begins learning magic under Doctor Strange.

1994 CE

Peter Parker's parents leave him with his aunt and uncle and then depart under mysterious circumstances. They are subsequently killed in a plane crash of suspicious origin.

Clarice Ferguson is born

Reed Richards and Victor von Doom begin construction of their portal to the Negative Zone

Warren Worthington's mutant power begins to manifest.

1995 CE

Eric Brooks first begins his war on the Vampire race under the moniker "Blade".

Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy first meet in the Forest Hill Queens neighborhood they both live in. They soon become friends.

Bruce Banner and Betty Ross first meet and soon begin dating.

1996 CE

Warren Worthington is first brought to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Charles Xavier also first beings training the Mutants at his school in how to fight around this time, employing in his efforts a training ground with automatons called "The Danger Room".

By this point, the existence of Mutants is a wide-spread truth, and with Mutants seeming to become more and more commonplace by the day, Anti-Mutant paranoia and hysteria explodes into often brutal violence with many fatalities, to the point that robotic "peacekeepers" called Sentinels are created by Trask Industries. Despite having the stated purpose of keeping "order" between Mutants and humans, many Mutants see the Sentinels as nothing more than oppressors, and proof that the world at large hates them and wants them gone. Anti-Mutant hate groups also appear, chief among them the Christian Fundamentalist zealots known as the Purifiers, and the masked thugs known as the Sapien League.

The Anti-Mutant political party "Friends of Humanity" is founded.

Matt Murdock's father is killed and a young Matt becomes determined to fight injustice and the crime that plagues his city. He subsequently joins the Hand and spends the next seven years training under them.

1997 CE

The first and to date only successful clone of Wolverine is conceived, dubbed "X-23" due to being the 23rd attempt at cloning Weapon X. Accelerated aging ensures that she is able to be trained in combat in a mere three years after her creation.

Bobby Drake is brought to the Xavier Institute as it's fifth student

Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy begin Middle School, with the latter moving away so as to be closer to her new school. She and Peter will not see each other again for a decade.

Carlos LaMuerto is bitten by the black tarantula that bestows to him the powers of the Tarantula bloodline. Vowing to never again be weak, he begins his life of crime and powermongering in earnest, eventually becoming the supervillain Black Tarantula.

1998 CE-Blade tracks down and kills the vampire Deacon Frost, who he learns was also the vampire that had infected his mother.

Anne-Marie's Mutant powers manifest, causing her to accidentally hurt her then-boyfriend when she kisses him. Horrified of what her powers do and ashamed of herself for what she is, she runs away from home.

1999 CE

Doctor Karl Lykos, an old friend of Charles Xavier's, first discovers the Savage Land and begins researching and documenting his findings there.

Grant Ward joins SHIELD as a Hydra sleeper-agent.

Jack Fury passes away at the age of 80.

_The Phantom Menace _is released in theaters to a polarizing (and mostly negative) critical reception, and widespread condemnation from general audiences and long-time fans alike (many of whom cease to be so after the film's release).

2000 CE

Charles Xavier's five students have their first real mission in the Savage Land. Doctor Karl Lykos is transformed into the pterodactyl monster Sauron and attacks the X-Men. After they defeat him, he is subsequently imprisoned by SHIELD until such time as a cure for his condition can be found.

X-23 begins training under William Stryker and other high-ranking Weapon X figures' observation. In an effort to keep her from rebelling the way Wolverine did, implants are placed in her head and she is also subjected to other forms of brainwashing and mind-control.

Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy begin High School, the former going to Midtown High. Peter also has his Bar Mitzvah this year.

"Inspired" by his old friend Charles, Magneto begins recruiting Mutants of his own, and forms the Brotherhood of Mutants, a Mutant supremacist terrorist organization. His first recruits include his own children, and also the Mutant thugs Toad, Pyro, and Avalanche.

A Mutant named Angelo Unuscione boasts that his powers make him "untouchable". He is killed by members of the Sapien League two days later.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, 2000 is part of the 21st Century, but I included it here because 2001 is the beginning of "The Heroic Age" in my Marvel Universe, and I wanted that to have it's own section all to itself. Thus, the first year of the 21st Century where the Heroic Age hasn't happened yet is included here instead.**

**With a lot of the characters born here, I deliberately had their birth dates be either the year they first appeared in real life comics, or in the case of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill, and a few others, the years they were born in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Others, like Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy, were given birthdates that just made sense for them.**

**My referencing the Howard the Duck film is to drive home that in my Marvel Universe, he only exists as a fictional character within the bounds of the god awful 1980s film that came out in real life. **


End file.
